1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to in-ear devices such as hearing-aid devices, sound filter earplugs and the like, and more particularly to a customized in-ear interface for supporting acoustic equipment in an ear and a method for producing same.
2. Background Art
In-ear interfaces of many different types are found in various applications. Essentially, in-ear interfaces (also known as in-the-ear devices) are received in the ear canal so as to transmit or block selected sound/noise through selected acoustic equipment/electronics, such as microphones, receivers, speakers, micro-controllers and associated components. For instance, in-ear interfaces are part of hearing-aid devices, earplugs, headsets, audio transmitters, amongst other devices. With the high demand for in-ear interfaces, customized in-ear interfaces (i.e., custom-shaped to an ear canal) have been developed to specifically suit consumers.
A few design factors are to be considered in designing and fabricating customized in-ear interfaces. The in-ear interface must generally match a portion of the geometry of the ear canal, so as to be efficient in transmitting/blocking sound, as well as be comfortable to wear. Also, the time and costs involved in producing customized in-ear interfaces is also an important design factor.
Presently, customized in-ear interfaces are made of rigid materials, such as acrylic. As a result, a non-negligible amount of customized in-ear interfaces are rejected by recipients claiming the product to be too uncomfortable to wear.
Customized in-ear interfaces, as described previously, are fabricated according to a lengthy process that spans over at least a few days, if not weeks. The process involves the creation of a personalized plaster ear-canal model, followed by a multi-step reproduction of the model, which is done off site. Accordingly, a delay results from these steps between the on-site model creation, and the reception and distribution of the end product to the consumer. This also excludes the potential rejection by the consumer for lack of comfort of the in-ear interface or inefficient fit, which rejection adds to the delay in reception of an end product by the consumer.
Inefficient fitting of an in-ear interface results in the occurrence of feedback with present-day customized in-ear hearing aids. These issues explain why present-day customized in-ear interfaces are costly.